


I'm Still Here

by Nyghtshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtshadow/pseuds/Nyghtshadow
Summary: Reader tells the story of her relationship with Dean (Reader POV)





	I'm Still Here

(Reader POV)  
I was so awkward at first. I’ve always been awkward but, I was especially awkward with him. He came sauntering in that fateful morning grumbling about how bright the morning sun was. As he walked up to the counter he winked at me and shined that 1000 watt smile directly at me. “Two coffees to go please… oh and, I’ll take that pie over there.” I know my expression had to of shown the surprise I felt about him ordering an entire pie, but he just smiled and waited for me to get his order. 

I boxed up the pie. It was apple, if I remember correctly, and I poured two coffees to go. As I placed them on the counter before him he winked at me again and looked down for a name tag. I wasn’t wearing one. “What’s our name, sweetheart,” He asked me. His voice was kind but low and gravely. I smiled, “Y/N.” He reached for his wallet to pay, “Well Y/N, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Dean.” I thought I was going to combust! He was actually talking to me! “Nice to meet you… Dean.” I responded shyly. God I was ridiculously awkward. 

After paying he didn’t leave right away. He leaned on the counter chatting me up, asking questions about my likes and dislikes. It was a good thing we weren’t very busy. Finally he stood to leave but before getting to the door he looked back at me and asked, “What time does your shift end?” I told him it ended in just a couple of hours and he offers to come back and pick me up. I hesitated at first, but seriously how many chances with a man like him would I ever get in life? So I accepted his offer and he promised to come back for me. 

I was down right giddy for the rest of my shift. That… model of a man like me… ME! I wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t seen it myself. Luckily I always change when I get to work so I had normal clothes with me so when he got there I was dressed in my good jeans and a baby blue blouse with just a light jacket to keep away the chill. That night was absolutely the best I’d had. He held doors open for me and pulled my chair out at the restaurant. It wasn’t anything fancy but the fact that he went out of his way to dote over me was something special.  
By the end of the evening I was absolutely head over heels. I was captivated but his emerald green eyes and the tiny crinkles that popped up around his eyes when he laughed. I was enthrall to that deep velvety voice and how he whispered such sweet things for only me to hear. I didn’t need champagne and roses. I didn’t need expensive dinners and fancy clothes. I just needed to be special to someone and he made me feel every bit of that...every day since that night. 

He never did drop me off at home that night. He kept me close, he protected me and loved me every day. He came clean about his lifestyle. At first I didn’t believe him, but it didn’t take long before I had the proof of it right in my face. Both he and his brother did everything the could, but it was too late. I took my last breath as he held me, bleeding in his arms. He told me how much he loved me, poured his soul into each tear that fell. I knew it was killing him, but I couldn’t hold on.

So now I sit with him. Every time he comes to see me here at my resting place, we sit together and I listen to his stories and long to comfort him in his sorrows. He doesn’t know I’m here, I don’t want him to hurt more than he does. But I can’t leave him. As long as he comes to me every so often, I’ll never leave him. I love him.


End file.
